The present invention relates in general to systems for supporting a patient on an operating table while undergoing surgery. It is necessary during surgery to keep the patient relatively immobile, however, this presents a problem while the patient is lying on his stomach in a prone position as there is a tendency for the patient to roll to one side or the other. The method generally used consists of rolling two blankets, one to be wedged under each side of the patient. This blanket may shift in position and require re-rolling and repositioning. Also, this arrangement places a great deal of weight on the chest making inspiration and exhalation difficult.
An anti-rolling cushion has been described by Sorrell (U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,133) 1953, however Sorrell's cushion does not distribute an individual's weight in such manner as to allow ease of inspiration and exhalation since the individual's chest bears most of the body weight.